Significant Other
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Cartman needs to find out exactly where he stands in this world and about Stan's past. What happened to Stan? Crappy summary i know. WARNING: Contains content that may be disturbing to some. COMPLETE! :D
1. The Struggle

**Heyo! Remember how I told you guys how I was going to write a Stanman multi chapter fic? Well guess what…Here it is! I might make some changes now and again so you should probably double check each chapter just in case. I hope you like this story I'm throwing at you! In this fic, I'm going to try my best to make Cartman seem more like, well, Cartman! It's also Cartman's POV! But at the beginning of every Chapter it's Stan's POV. Feel free to make some suggestions for each chapter! I'd really appreciate it! Please R&R as well! Enjoy! =^.^=**

_**Stan's POV**_

_Every night I dream that someone out there will find me and make me happy again._

_But I convince myself every time that it's nothing but a mere dream._

_I'm trying my best to figure out exactly who I am and how I stand in this world. I want to know who I'll become, who I'll dedicate my life to…_

_Who I'll live my life with._

_It's kind of hard to try to figure those things out when I don't know my sexuality. I had a history with Wendy, but was never happy each time I dated her. I know I'm either straight or gay. I can't be both._

_I just wish I had someone to face the struggle with. That's all I ask for…_

Significant Other: The Struggle

_You're such a fag!_

_Try not to be so gay, dude!_

_Why can't you be a normal guy!_

I don't know why, but every time I hear kids saying those phrases to gays, I feel anger boiling up inside my stomach. For once in my life, I feel sorry for the homos. But the scary thing is…

I'm the one saying those things to them.

Why do I feel sorry for them when I'm the one saying those things? Is it because it makes other people laugh? Or is it because I am just a fucked up person who is picking on gay kids when, at the same time I feel bad for them?

Either way, it's all fucked up shit. I always end up regretting me ever saying it after the words spill out of my throat. I've never felt sorry for anybody! So why now?

_Maybe it's because Stan is stuck in the closet…_

No! No way would I ever feel bad for that hippie! I'm not supposed to feel bad for him! I'm supposed to hate him! I'm Eric fucking Cartman, damn it!

_But then again…he's been with me through the end of every crisis we've ever had in this town…_

No that doesn't mean anything. Just means that…he's a good friend.

"GAW! Why am I thinking about him so much! He's not my problem!" I screamed out loud while watching tv with my mom. She looked at me, obviously worried, and I took off up stairs. I collapsed onto my bed screaming into a pillow when I heard a knock at my door.

"Eric honey is something wrong? What's the matter?" my mom asked. I hated it when people feel apathetic for me. I mostly hate it when _I _fell that way. It's so stupid.

The next day at school, I was walking down the halls to my first period class. I have so much on my mind. So many questions I need me to answer.

Sometimes I think about what sexuality I am. I try to picture myself with a girl, and for some reason, it makes me feel sick. I've taken so many quizzes on the internet and every single one of them answered...i couldn't believe it…gay!

I picture myself with another dude and it feels…not sickening to the gut. I don't even know why. If only someone knows what I'm going through.

Then all of a sudden I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone had run into me. I fell to the ground and rubbed my head.

I looked up and I saw that _he _was the one who had run into me. I saw Stan sit up in front of me and rubbed his back. Then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Cartman. I didn't know where I was going." He said picking up the papers he had dropped from the collision. I couldn't stop staring at him. Something seemed different about him. Oh my God.

_Where did he get that black eye?_

It definitely looked like someone had beat him. His whole face was bruised and scratched up!

I quickly got up and helped him pick up the papers he had dropped while staring at his big hulking black eye. Stan noticed this and turned red.

"What? You never seen a bruised eye before or something? Why don't you take a picture!" he said, hiding his face. That was a huge slap in the fucking face.

"What the hell happened to you? Was your boyfriend rough with you last night?" I said laughing. I immediately took it back when I saw the look Stan gave me. His eyes actually well up with tears. He gathered his papers and ran down the halls.

I stayed in that same spot. Now I feel like an asshole! I know that he doesn't have a boyfriend, but come on! Why did I have to make him cry? Maybe the rumors about his step dad are actually true.

_Maybe Paul really is abusing him._

Every week he comes to school with a bruise on his face, but he looked really, _really_ bad. The rumor started the third week he came to school with a black eye. The rumors soon spread to teachers and he had to see the guidance counselor. She asked him if the rumors are true and he denies it ever happened. But I, and everybody else, can tell how hurt he is.

Last year was when Paul and Sharon got married. Ever since then, Stan has been…different. He ended up going emo all over again. Kyle tried to talk him out of it, but unlike last time, it didn't make a difference. He was hurt. Bad too.

Last time he became goth, it was because Wendy broke up with him. Some people think he is still upset about that, while others think it's something way bigger than a simple break up.

Even I can see that.

Last time, he got over it and moved on with his life. But this time, he's struggling.

At lunch, I decided to confront Stan in Mr. Ryan's room, the math teacher. He's been a TA for his class all semester and the way the teacher looks at him is kind of creepy. Students think that Stan and Mr. Ryan are having sex in the classroom during lunch break. I can see why.

But Stan always goes in there to help prepare for his next class. I walked into Mr. Ryan's room and saw Stan hanging up stupid mathematics posters on the wall. But it was kind of creepy with Mr. Ryan staring at him the way he is.

Stan was on one of the chairs, reaching up high to where Mr. Ryan wants the poster to be hung. Mr. Ryan was looking directly at his ass. That scared the shit out of me. I saw him reaching out to him and putting his hands on his hips.

"You're almost there Stan."

That greedy bastard. I decided to do something before he rapes Stan right in front of me.

"Hey Stan." I greeted. I obviously got that horny asshole to get his dirty hands off of Stan.

_You fucker…_

Stan turned and looked at me. Mr. Ryan just excused Stan and gave me a glare. Like I'm not used to it. We both took a seat by the window sill and took out our lunch.

"What do you want?" he said, still emotional.

"I'm s-sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to-"

"Wait a second. You're…_apologizing?"_ I looked at him saying nothing.

"What? I can't apologize?"

_Whoa…easy Cartman…you don't want to see the hippie cry again._

He looked at me, and to the floor.

"I'm sorry Eric…I'm just…I didn't get any sleep last night" he said trying not to cry. I got suspicious.

"Why? What happened?" I asked curious. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I saw a tear fall down his cheek. My face fell and I felt my heart well and my throat go dry. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Cartman…I…I'm sorry but I can't tell you…You wouldn't understand."

He tried so hard not to cry. Usually, I would just mock him and encourage him to cry just so I can laugh at him. No, that's what I do to Kyle. Only because I hate his guts. No Stan means more to me than that. I've never really _hated _him. I actually always had liked him.

I started to rub his back to calm him down. Then he looked up and asked a question that I dreaded him to ask.

"Hey…why are you so nice to me all of a sudden anyways?" he asked. I looked at the floor, trying to search for and answer.

"Because…I don't know. I guess because I-" the bell just had to fucking cut me off! Stan stood up and looked down at me.

"Meet me at Starks Pond tonight at four. Okay? I want you to answer some questions I have, and I'll answer that you have."

My ears perked to the sound of that.

Now he'll have to answer any question I have…

_Any_ question.

Now I'll find out about Mr. Ryan _and_ his step dad.

**Hey! Well that was a ground breaker in my opinion. I don't think I did a very good job with Cartman though…sorry I didn't make him seem like **_**him**_**. ^^; Please R&R and don't worry! There's more to come! Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	2. Trust

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter that I did! The last one seemed a bit rushed so I'm going to make this one a bit longer ;] And I'm happy that you guys are happy with my idea of Cartman in this story. I like Cartman to be emotional^^ So that means I'm not going to try to change him, mostly because it's to much work to make a cannon and I'm lazy . So I really hope this chapter will knock your socks off! R&R please! And as always, enjoy!**

_**Stan's POV**_

_I can't believe it._

_Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I let it happen?_

_Am I going to tell Cartman about it? _

_Well, now I kinda have to. No matter what happens, I got to tell him. I don't know how he'll react. I just know he's going to ask about Mr. Ryan and my step dad. How am I going to tell him?_

_Not only that…but why do I feel kind of…well…protected…around Cartman? What the hell is wrong with me? It's all too confusing. He will never feel love._

_He's just a jack ass. He's a heart breaker…I guarantee it._

_But the one thing my mom has taught me is to never take people for granted. If I want to be helped, and stop this from happening to me again, I have to reach out for help._

_And Cartman is my only shot. Will he believe me? My mom didn't so why should he? Will he think it's my fault I let it happen, just like my mom?_

_I have to try._

_I need to make this stop._

Significant Other: Trust

I was sitting on the couch after school that same day. Usually, I'd be eating potato chips and watching tv. But I can't even focus.

Stan told me to meet him at Starks Pond at four to answer any question I had for him.

_Any _question…

I know that I can't just throw the questions in Stan's face and expect him to be calm about it. No, I need to take things slow. For all I knows, Stan could've been…

I can't even say it without feeling a pit in my stomach from the thought of it. When I walked into Mr. Ryan's room to apologize to Stan, the site made me want to…

_Vomit! Made me want to vomit! I don't care about Stan!_

_But if I don't care, then why do I want so badly for him to answer my fucking questions? Why the hell did I care if he had sex with the math teacher? WHY?_

I can't even think straight anymore. I'm even started to dream about Stan. It's driving me up the wall!

I looked at the clock and noticed the time said 3:58.

_Finally! Might as well leave now!_ I thought as I made my way out the door.Once I got to the pond, I noticed Stan already sitting by the water.

"Is he…_crying?" _I asked myself in a whisper. I took in a deep breath and walked over to where Stan was sitting and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked Stan, as he looked up and wiped the tears away.

"Since school got out…I didn't want to go back home." He replied, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. I looked at Stan, suspicious.

"Why didn't you want to go home?" I asked. Stan hid his face and shook his head. I got pissed at that. The whole reason why I bothered to see him was for answers, and now Stan is denying them? Nu uh. Not now. I came all this way for Stan. I _will _get Stan to answer my questions.

"No! You specifically told me you'll answer _any_ question I want to ask you. Whether you like it or not Stan Marsh, you WILL answer my questions. What the hell is going on between you and Mr. Ryan? How did you get that black eye? What's up with your step dad? Tell me!" I threw a million and one questions at him. Stan looked up with a glare, and shifted his body so he was facing me.

"Fine! I'll answer the questions! But promise me you won't tell ANYBODY! Not even the teachers or your mom or anybody! Got it?" He said, with fire in his eyes. I nodded my head, showing that I won't tell. Stan sighed.

"Okay…your first question. Nothing is going on between Mr. Ryan and I. The rumors about us having sex during lunch hour and after school aren't true. But he has been giving me pretty strong hints…if you know what I mean." He answered. I looked at him.

"What kind of hints?" I asked. _Wow…what a stupid question. _Stan turned to him.

"You know. You walked in on it. He pats my butt and always getting up on me. He even harasses me and slaps my bottom sometimes when he's _really_ frisky. That's when I turn and walk away." I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"But if you don't like it…why don't you ask the counselor if she can take you out of that class? Unless, you _do_ like it…" I said with a snicker. Stan punched me in the arm saying that.

"I don't! I'm still his TA because I was kicked out of Civics for standing for you when you were bad mouthing the teacher, remember? Nobody liked her. _I _didn't like her." I remembered that. The teacher, Mrs. Carlson, told me I was a slacker. And because the teacher was so fat and had knee surgery a couple times, I told her that she waddled like a penguin. Stan told her that she doesn't have to always be bitch to me and _he _got my punishment. Of course, I didn't mind that at all. Not because Stan took the fall, but because Stan was _actually _talking back to a teacher.

I decided to get back on the subject.

"Okay, well…how did you get that black eye? Did your step dad do that to you?" I asked. I could tell that the question I had asked was all too emotional for Stan to answer. But Stan kept a promise and he knew he had to abide by it.

"Well…yes. My step dad did this to me. He hit me because I refused to give him what he wanted."

_Refused to give him what he wanted? What's up with that?_

"What did he want?" I asked. Stan took a deep breath and tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't tell anybody, but…he wanted me to…give him oral." Stan began to cry and I was sitting there wide eyed. Stan continued.

"Ever since him and my mom got married, he's been acting _strange_ around me. During dinner he'd stroke my hair and tell me how _special _I am. I didn't know what that meant until last night about a month after he and my mom got together. Paul, he's been raping me. I've been coming to school with a black eye because…he's sexually abusing me. And I feel…I feel alone some how…Cartman, I feel alone!" Stan said in between sobs as he cried. I couldn't believe it.

I expected his step dad to just hit him occasionally but Stan getting _raped?_ It's so hard to believe. All this time his asshole of a step dad has been sexually abusing him. And his mom doesn't know it?

_Does she know?_

"Does your mom know?" I asked. I expected him to say no. I wasn't expecting the answer Stan gave me.

"Yes. I told her but she doesn't believe it. She keeps telling me how 'Paul is straight. He would never do such a thing. He has me' and all of that other shit. He keeps doing it over and over again. It's repeated! My life is a broken record repeating itself! I go through it every day! AND SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE THAT HER FUCKING HUSBAND IS RAPING HER SON! I HATE MY MOM! I HATE PAUL! I HATE ME FOR LETTING IT HAPPEN! I HATE MY LIFE!" Stan screamed and cried. I knew all about this emo shit and all but for Stan hating his life?

_Did he seriously say he hates himself for letting it happen?_

I felt like so bad for Stan. And now I have a reason to. I can't allow my friend to feel this way.

"Stan…you didn't let it happen. It was forced on you. But if one person doesn't believe it, that doesn't mean that _everybody _won't believe you. I believe you." I said, pulling Stan into my arms and let him cry. I rested my head on Stan's and felt a tear fall down my face.

"Cartman? Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd try to encourage me to kill myself."

"_Encourage _you? Stan if I didn't care than would I have even come here in the first place? I don't want you to kill yourself. Too many people would miss you too much. I would miss you too much. You have always been my favorite out of all my friends. I don't want to lose a best friend that I have been dreaming to have my whole life." I said, pulling Stan in closer.

_Why do I keep pulling him in? Why isn't Stan protesting? Why isn't he asking questions about what I just told him?_

Soon, Stan was on my lap from me pulling him in. Stan looked up and our noses touched. My eyes grew slightly along with Stan's. I haven't ever been this close to anybody.

Soon, our chests pressed and Stan's delicate little hands were cupping my face. We moved in closer and closer to where our lips almost touched. Until Stan's cell phone vibrated.

We shied away and Stan got off of my lap. Stan pulled out his cell phone and noticed it was his mom.

"It's my mom…she wants me to come home. Remember the promise, alright?" He said. I suddenly caught myself looking at Stan a little…_differently._

"Okay…I won't tell anybody." Stan smiled and walked away.

_Those skinny jeans make his butt look so…_

"…shit" I thought to myself, as I watched Stan walked away.

I feel the need to want to protect Stan even more. I still remember the sentence Stan told me stuck in my head.

"…_Paul, he's been raping me."_

I felt so bad for him. I knew rape was serious but why the hell did it have to be Stan? He was already emo. He doesn't need to be…

_But perhaps Paul is the reason for Stan's depression._

I thought to myself. I wouldn't be surprised at all. Not after what he did to me. Either way, Stan didn't deserve any of it.

Even a jack ass like me could figure that out.

**LOL! I feel like a dork! I was so tired typing this I forgot it was first person! I had to remake this chapter! I feel kinda bad for making this happen to Stan though. But my fangirl side told me I couldn't resist :D I hope other pervy fangirls out there thought it was good! Chapter 3 will be a better though! Just you wait! Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	3. Stan's Story

**I came back with another chapter! I really hope you guys like it. In this chapter, it's about what happened to Stan on the night he got the black eye (refer to ch. 1 if you don't recall). This is all about Stan and I caution you guys when reading this. And I'm gong to warn you. Because I hate when people read something they don't like and leave a flame anyways, it makes me pissed and causes me to stop writing the story all together and leave it unfinished. So if you don't like rape then be smart and DON'T READ IT AND DON'T COMMENT! If you flame, than that'll piss everybody else off cause I'll stop writing. So think about your comment before you post it. Everybody else, please enjoy and please R&R!**

**WARNING: ****Contains rape****!**

**Keep in mind that my summary says "may contain content that may be disturbing to some" when you read this!**

**XxX**

Significant Other: Stan's Story

"mmm…thirsty" I said, as I trudged out of bed. The clock said 11:30 at night as I walked by it to the door. I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. The first thing that I saw was Paul drinking alcohol. As soon as I walked in, he came charging at me.

I immediately turned around with huge eyes, wide awake now. I tried to get away but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He sat on top of me and pinned me down to make sure I didn't get away. The aroma coming from him was so strong I gagged. He was _clearly _drunk.

He bent down into my ear and whispered sharply in my ear.

"Don't be too loud…your mom might wake up. Just be a good boy and do what I tell you to do" he said with a sneer. Paul was all about power. He doesn't care what he does as long as someone gives him what he wants.

A tear fell down my face when he let go of my wrists and sat up to unzip his pants. He brought his penis to my face, telling me to suck it. I shook my head and tried to get away from him. I hit him but my tiny fists had no affect on him.

_WAM!_

Shock went through my whole body when he punched me. He didn't stop either. He kept hitting me and hitting me until I was dizzy.

_Why am I fighting back? It's not going to do anything. He's just going to keep beating me._

I stayed still on the floor and felt him enter my mouth. Tears kept rolling down my face as he forced me to suck on his hard organ. Tears streamed down my face. I feel so dirty.

"Mmmm…yeah…Stan…baby, your getting better at this…" he said between moans. I didn't want to be good at it! I hate!

He thrusted into my mouth hard and hit the back of my throat. I let out a loud choking sound. _Why does he have to be so rough with me?_ I thought, as I clawed at his hips as he thrusted.

He pulled out of my mouth and I inhaled sharply. I felt him tug down my pants down and open legs.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as loud as I could, but only received another blow to the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT!" He yelled at me. I don't like it when he calls me a slut because it makes me want to believe him. I felt him push my legs back and press his tip to my entrance. I shut my eyes tight and tried to imagine a more peaceful place with him not in it. All I saw was my friend.

_Cartman._

He pushed in as hard as he could and a volt of pain shot down my spine and into my head as I screamed. _It hurts so bad…he's too big…he's going to break me!_

Every thrust was more painful and quicker than the last. By the look on his face, it looked like it wasn't going to last long. But it felt like an eternity.

I kept my eyes shut tight as he rode me. I kept imagining Cartman and I together, not as friends, but as a couple. I wish he could save me from the beast that is hurting me so much. I want him to save me from Paul…

_And myself as well…_

He slapped me in the face and shoved his tongue down my throat. His tongue twisted around mine as he kept humping me. It hurt when he kisses me. He hurts me in general. I don't ever want this from him and that's makes him keep doing it.

He let go of my lips and propped my legs on his shoulders. He leaned down into my face and nibbled my ear. "Mmm…Stan, you taste so fucking great" he whispered in my ear. I cried out softly.

"No…please stop. Stop…Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. He increased his pace and i was strting to slide up the hard wood floor. So to keep me from sliding, he pressed his hands to my hips and kept me still.

"…oh Stan! I'm gonna cum! AAAAHHH! OH STAN!" he screamed and all I felt was hot liquid pour into my body, making me feel sick to my stomach. All though, he wasn't done yet. He noticed I hadn't cum yet.

"Oh Stan…I'm not going to rest until you cum too." Paul said, grabbing my penis and started to pump me. I hated myself for feeling pleasure from this. My penis likes it but I don't. Why is my body betraying me like this?

He went faster and faster until finally, I came too.

I lied there stiff. My whole body hurt. I felt so much depression and pain I cried like I never cried before. I watched Paul make his way upstairs and into his room. I would rather be in my warm bed than on the floor I was raped on.

I slowly lifted myself up and onto my feet. But my legs felt like jello and were so shaky I just collapsed. _Great…now I can't walk. Maybe I should crawl instead. _

I propped myself onto my knees and hands, and crawled up the stairs. I looked so ridiculous but how else was I going to get to my room?

Once I was in my bed, I lied in the dark and cried myself to sleep. I need a hero to take me away from my life and give me a better one. I want someone to protect me from anybody who he thinks may harm me. I want someone like…

Someone like Cartman.

But he's never going to like me. Ever. If only he knew my story. I need to tell him. If I want help, I gotta tell him my story.

**Well there you go! I'm sorry it was a late update but my grandma was in the hospital and my little brother is depressed. I couldn't find time to finish this. Thanks for reading. Please R&R and don't flame! One flame and I'm done. Not to be a kill joy or anything but I don't like mean comments. If you read this all the way to the end and didn't like it…well it sucks to be you cause I warned ya. If you didn't like it…DON'T FLAME! But my fans out there, leave nice comments please and thanks!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	4. Learning to Love

**I'm sorry for the late update! I have a lot going on…getting ready to go back to school is a pain but I'm so excited! So hears chapter 4, Learning to Love! It's a crappy chapter title but that's technically what it's about! AND IT'S LONGER! Please R&R and enjoy!**

_**Stan's POV**_

_Why am I so confused? I thought that Cartman was an asshole but, the way he held me while I cried and told me it's going to be alright…he's a whole different person._

_The Cartman that everyone else knows is a racist sadistic asshole who only cares about himself, but I think people are misunderstanding him. He's actually…sweet._

_I never knew I'd catch my self thinking that I might actually like him. More than a friend. Sure, we never fought when we were young, but were never the best of friends either. I never did misunderstand him, but it was hard for me to understand him at the same time also. He's mysterious. I like that._

_I loved the way he held me and listened to my tragic story. I love the way he smiles and laughs. But what I love most about him is he doesn't take shit from anybody. _

_He stands up for himself and I have always wished that I could do that same thing. I think it's finally time for me to realize that I actually…love him._

Significant Other: Learning to Love

After Stan told me about what his stepdad has been doing to him, I felt anger boil up inside me. I've always made sure nobody fucks with me _or _my friends_._ Of course Kyle doesn't count. I noticed over the years that I've been more protective of Stan than anybody. Even my own mom! I don't get it.

I still remember that moment by the pond when I was holding him in my arms and lap. I especially remember when we almost kissed.

_I wanted to kiss Stan…why the hell am I feeling this way?_

"Ugh! Get out of my head!" I slammed my head into my pillow screaming. I heard a knock at my door and my mom on the other side. "Honey! Are you alright?" She asked walking into my room and sitting down beside me. I guess I should get advice on what exactly is going on with my emotions.

With that, I sat up and looked at her. "Mom? Can I ask you for some serious advice?"

She looked at me for a while and nodded her head yes. "Well of course you can sweet heart! What's on your mind poopsikins?" she said. God, I hated it when she calls me 'poopsikins'.

"Well, there's a boy in my school who I can't get out of my head. I constantly look at him and I don't know why! He's a guy! I don't understand it!" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Eric, I've always known you were gay. Ever since you were little. It's just the way you are. Now I know it could be tough to except it, but you need to. If you don't, you won't learn how to love others. It's okay to like other men sweety. It happens." She said smiling at me. For some reason, when I think about it, I feel good about myself being gay. I think I'd be way happier with another boy. I have never _ever_ liked other girls. My mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Now tell me who this boy is. Is he a close friend of yours?" For some reason, I couldn't help but get the feeling she's on to me. I looked down blushing.

"Yeah. He is. It's Stan. But I think you already knew that."

"Well, yeah I did actually. I've noticed the way you talk to him and the way he looks at you. I think Stanly likes you too Eric." She said. I turned my head to look at her, and I felt my face soften.

"I'm not sure Mom. I don't know how he'll take it. I know he likes me too, but I don't want to scare him. If you knew why you'd understand." I said, hopefully not giving her any clues about what happened to Stan. But as I hoped she lightened up and patted me on the back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine honey. It's better to tell him and get it out of your system than to keep it bottled up inside. And if he really _does_ like you, than you should be just fine. Trust me babe. I know" she said, getting up and leaving my bedroom. I lied back in my bed and closed my eyes. Pictures of Stan ran through my head. Pictures of him smiling, flashing his braces and his black eye. But one thing that I did notice was that no matter what Stan looked like, he will always be beautiful.

I think my mom is right. I need to tell Stan how I feel. If I were his boyfriend I'd make sure nothing would happen to him.

_And I could get revenge on Paul…_

Oh yes! I will plan something! Whether it's turning his parents into chili or even smearing shit all over his walls, I _will _get him back. Stan doesn't want me to tell anybody, but that doesn't mean I can't get revenge for what he did to _my_ best friend. No there will be consequences. Nobody hurts him.

But what am I going to tell Stan? What should I say to him? Should I be straight forward with it and say 'I love you'?

No, that will definitely scare him a little bit. Maybe I could bring him to park where we used to play basketball all the time. It's practically deserted now.

Yes! I will bring him to the old basketball court! And I can tell him how I feel.

_But what the hell am I going to tell him?_

You know what? I'll just let it happen and let the words come out on there own. Like when me and Stan almost kissed at Starks Pond. We never intended that to happen.

_I never intended on holding him either._

What ever…either way we are both not going anywhere until I tell him how I feel.

And I'll plan on getting back at Paul some other time.

Xxx

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed Stan sitting down with our old acquaintances, Kenny and Kyle.

_Wait! Did Kenny and Kyle just kiss?_

"No fucking way…" I mumbled under my breath, as I walked over to the new couple and Stan. I sat down next to Stan and he smiled back at me.

"Can you believe it Cartman? I didn't even know these two like each other!" He said to me. _God that smile…so sweet._

I shook my head and replied with a "No, I don't" while looking at Stan. Stan on the other hand noticed this and blushed.

_Good…that blush must be a good sign._

I decided now is the time to tell where to meet me at.

"So Stan, I need to tell you something _very_ important. Do you mind meeting me at the old basketball courts today after school?" I asked. Kyle and Kenny knows what I mean and looked at Stan with a 'don't fall for his shit' look. Stan smiled and said "Yeah okay. Are we leaving right after school? Cause I have nothing going on."

"Yeah okay. If you want to that's great." I said. Stan smiled and said "Good. Meet me at my locker right after school okay?"

I smiled back and said "Okay" when the bell rang for our next class. The rest of the day, I was anxious but nervous for school to get out. And once school let out I noticed Stan at his locker waiting for me.

I walked over and said "Well, are you ready?"

Stan looked at me and smiled. "Yeah. I'm anxious about what it is you need to tell me."

"Ahaha…don't worry. You will find out. I'm not letting either of us leave until you find out." I said nervously. We walked out the doors and to the basketball courts. Every second while we walked felt like an eternity.

We finally got to the courts when I turned Stan to me.

I'm not leaving until he knows how I feel.

And neither is he.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wanted you guys to feel anxious! I'm so evil! *rubs hands while grinning mischievously* ** **hehehe :D So anyways please R&R and I don't know when my next update will be. I have school shopping to do, I'm going to Silverwood with my bf, AND going camping so…I will update again soon though! Please R&R! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	5. Taking Chances

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've been busy getting ready for school. I'm sorry about that ^^; So anyways, here's chapter 5! Please R&R and enjoy ! ;]**

_**Stan's POV**_

_I wander what it was he wanted to tell me? I've been so anxious to figure out what it was he needed to say, I couldn't focus on the pop quiz that the history teacher, Mrs. Carrie, was giving us._

_This is my opportunity to tell him how I feel. I got to let it out and take the risk. I need to tell him that I like him. A lot…_

_But how will he take it? I'm not sure. But life is about taking chances and dodging every bullet that comes flying at you. Unfortunately, I've been hit by so many of those bullets, I feel completely incapable of trying to get back up and heal the wounds._

_It almost kills me. But Cartman deserves to know. After all, what on Earth could go wrong?_

…_right?_

Significant Other: Taking Chances

I earlier told Stan to meet me at the basket ball courts after school on Tuesday to tell him that I have a crush on him. Instead, we came to the conclusion to just walk together to the courts. It'd be easier anyway.

I stood in front of him and was silent for awhile before we both spoke up at the same time with "I need to tell you something important." We stared at each other for a minute. What did _he_ need to tell me?

"You go first." I replied. He shook his head. "No. You can go first." He said. I don't know why but, i wanted to hear what _he _has to say.

"No you."

"Why? I said that you can go first."

"Well…I want you to go first!" I fumed. Why were we fighting about something so fucking stupid? I guess it doesn't matter anyways because I'm going to hear him say anyways. One way or another.

"I always go first. You go first this time." I said. But for some reason, that set him off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled. I didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden. Oh yeah! I remember! When he gets pressured or anxious he gets emotional. I don't know. It's like a disease Stan has. The only one who gets affected by it is me.

"Fine! I have a crush on another boy, okay? I don't even know why I like him! Let alone having a _crush_ on the little goober!" I yelled, glaring at him now. I guess I get emotional too.

"I do too! I don't understand it! He doesn't care about anybody but himself!" he said. My ears perked hearing that. _Please God, please let it be me he has a crush on!_

I decided to push it a little. Maybe if we keep arguing about how fucked up we are for having a crush on this person, we'll know who it is.

It was my turn. "He is such an emotional bastard! He gets highly emotional over the dumbest shit ever! Even over a dead bird!"

And the battle continues.

"He is so racist!"

"He reminds me of a hippie sometimes!"

"Nobody likes him!"

"He is way too much of a pussie!"

We got quiet and we ended up twisting our argument a little.

"Even though nobody likes him, I wish he knew that I'd never give up on him."

"I want him to know that he is safe with me and I'll never let anything happen to him."

We got closer and I put my palm on his face. Stan looked up at me with big dreamy eyes.

"I want to tell you how I _really_ feel about you…Stan." I said. Stan blushed and responded with "I do too. Eric…I-"

I put my index finger on his lips and hushed him. "Stan, I love you. I don't care what you say. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to take care of you. You're all I have left." I said, though not meaning to sound as cheesy as I did.

I saw a tear fall down Stan's face and a smile appear on his delicate face underneath my finger tip. "Eric…I love you too. I always have. Remember when we were young and me and Kyle would always tell you how much of a fat ass you are and…how much we wish you'd be different? Well, I want you to know that I never meant any of that stuff. I love you just the way you are. I was dumb and clueless in elementary. I have always loved you just the way you are."

I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't believe what I just heard! He has always thought of me as a good friend? Even though I took his asthma inhaler after sewing him for sexual harassment? Or after I killed a Scott Tenerman's parents and made Scott eat them? I always thought he thought of me as a terrible friend!

"You know Stan…You have always so close to me. I would never ever do anything to hurt you. Ever! I have always wanted you to be _my _best friend. I have always been jealous of Kyle because he had a friend like you. He was too damn stupid to realize how much of a perfect, trusting friend you are. That's one of the reason's why I have always hated him. Because he never treated you like a fair friend." I was positive that this conversation was going to lead to me finally winning him as my trophy boyfriend. He's so perfect!

Stan stood there for a minute and I took the opportunity to attempt kissing him on the lips. But Stan put his hands on my chest and turned his head away from me. I saw some more tears stream down his face. _Shit! Maybe I scared him._

"I'm sorry Eric, but…I can't date you right now." My heart felt like it dropped and shattered into a million pieces. What the hell was he saying? He said he loved me. _Loved _me! And now he's going to decline? Just like that?

"What? Why? You said that you loved me!"

"I know. And I do it's just…My life is a huge mess right now and I want to have a relationship with you when I'm happy and my life is figured out. Not while I'm still getting abused and my happiness is down the wire. I hope you could understand." Stan said, looking down at the ground sobbing. I guess I can't really blame him. I know I shouldn't yell at him like I really want to. That won't do any good at all.

"But I'd keep you safe! I would make you happy! I want-" Stan cut me short and looked at me with a sincere look.

"You _want_ to make me happy? No Eric, you _do_ make me happy. You really do, but…I need to figure out how to clean up the mess in my life. I don't want to go out with you because I'm scared. I can't because I don't want you to pick up my pieces." He said, before turning and walking away. I can't believe it. I was declined and yet I feel…_happy._

He doesn't want me to get into the trouble in his life. I make him happy already. I just wished he'd realize that while dating me, I'd make him _happier_. And that I'd help him pick up those pieces.

I guess I tried. At least he loves me though! Of course, I told myself that I'm not leaving without a him as my boyfriend. And damn it he will be my boyfriend before the day is over.

"STAN! WAIT!" I yelled, running after him. Stan turned around and his eyes grew.

"What are you doing Cartman? I already told you that-"

"No Stan listen…I want to make you _happier…_ I want to help you figure out your problems…A-aren't I dong that…already?" I said between huffs. I usually don't run outside of gym. I'm pretty warn.

I continued to talk. "Stan…No matter what you say, I am not leaving…without a hand to hold. I'm not leaving the courts without a boyfriend today. Stan Marsh…I love you. I love you so much and I am not taking no for an answer." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

Stan looked down in thought for a moment and finally looked up at me.

"Eric…I don't want to complicate things" he said. I looked down in disappointment until I heard him talking again.

"But on the other hand…I never knew you wanted to date me so bad. I didn't know you…_loved_ me that much." he said, walking up to me and placing his warm delicate palm on my cheek. I stood stalk still for a moment, looking into Stan's eyes.

_Alright Cartman. This is your chance to win his love…kiss him. Just do it!_ I leaned in to kiss him but he took my lips before I could take his. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around his tiny waist and pulled him in closer. My eyes closed and I poked my tongue out and teased at his bottom lip, waiting for permission for entrance.

He opened his lips open a little and I took his mouth. I put one hand on the back of his head and leaned further in to him. Our tongues tangled as I let my other hand slide down his hips to his ass. His ass is so tiny. _He's _so tiny. I thought if I handled him wrong or drop him, he'd break.

I rubbed my tongue against the roof of his mouth and squeezed his ass. Though, squeezing his butt was a bad idea. He let go and pulled away from me. He looked at me like a kicked puppy.

"Eric, I don't want you to-"

"No I'm sorry. I should have payed better attention to what I was doing." I said, stepping closer to Stan and wrapping my arm around him. I kissed him on his forehead to show him that I'm sorry and I mean him no harm.

Stan rested his head on my chest with his arms around me. We held each other for a while until I offered to walk him home. Stan nodded his head yes and we walked out of the park, hand in hand.

Once we walked up to his front steps, I kissed him good bye and watched him walk inside his home. I stepped off the porch and was on my way home.

As soon as I got inside, my mom ran up to me and almost immediately knew that our talk went great.

"So? How was it?" she asked me, as I started to walk up the stairs into my room. I looked down at her and smiled.

"It went great. He's my boyfriend now." With that, I walked the rest of the way up to my room and shut my door. I never felt this great in my whole life! I feel so…happy. I haven't experienced this feeling before this.

I collapsed onto my bed and looked up at my ceiling. I don't think I have ever slept so great in my entire life.

**Walla! There is chapter 5! I am so so sorry it took me so long to update. But at least I got it done, right? I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R! There is more to come ^^**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	6. No Regrets

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with school ^^; But at least I'm back with chapter 6! YAY! *throws confetti* I don't know if you guys haven't noticed yet but my chapters are gradually growing longer and longer. I hope that's alright with you. I'M JUST IN THE ZONE! xD**

**But anyways, please enjoy this chapter and as always…R&R! HAPPY READING! **

_**Stan's POV**_

_I can't believe it. I'm dating Eric Cartman. ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN!_

_I can't believe I fell for this. What if he doesn't really like me as much as he say he does. I mean, after all, he IS a liar. And all he ever loved to do was humiliate others and make them feel more like a piece of shit. _

_But when I take the time to really think about it, maybe he has a heart after all. Maybe he really does love me. Why else would he want to go out with me so fucking badly? _

_I also think about him and it somehow makes me feel happy I said yes to him. I can't help but shake the feeling that he cares about me just as much as I care for him._

_But whatever happens, happens._

_As long as he cares about me…_

_That's what makes me the happiest._

Significant Other: No Regrets

Wow…I finally did it.

I finally told Stan how I feel about him. Now I'm dating him!

My mom was right. All I had to do was go for the plunge and tell him. I guess taking risks isn't so bad after all.

I have been scared to tell Stan that I love him for so long and now I finally did it. I honestly didn't expect it to go that well though. I thought that he'd freak out when I told him that I wasn't leaving without his hand in mine. Or something like that. But now I'm committed.

I am definitely going to protect him from assholes and creepers. Like Mr. Ryan. I swear, if I see him even looking at Stan like that again I'm going to make _him_ eat chilli. If you know what I mean. Heh.

I'm still trying to figure out what I should do to his fucking step dad, Paul. He needs to be punished extremely brutally. I'll make sure his death is a slow and painful one. That asshole.

I had a strange feeling in my gut after he finally said yes to me. It felt like hope to me. Now I feel like there's nothing more important to me than to see Stan's face everyday. Is that what it's supposed to feel like with your first date ever? I don't know what it is but I like it.

I lied back into my pillows with my arms behind my head, thinking about Stan. I can't get him out of my head. I had him in my head all week. I can't remember the last time I thought of someone so much. It's unbelievable to me. I never felt this way about anybody my entire life!

I am definitely going to make this work between Stan and I. I'm not letting anything break our bond.

xXx

The next mourning, I was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window, waiting to see Stan. _God, I hope Paul didn't do anything to him._

I can tell when something happened to Stan. It's like it's written all over his face with vibrant colored sharpie or something. He's too easy to read.

"Hey fatass! Who ya whatin' for?" I turned my head when I heard the sudden greeting. It was Kenny. Wow, he hasn't spoken to me for the whole year. "None of your business. Why are you suddenly talking to-" I was cut short when I saw what happened.

Kyle came up behind him and _held his hand! _ I couldn't believe it! Those two are dating now? Holy shit!

"Wow" I began, still not believing what I was seeing. "I thought you were straight Ken. How long have you been dating the stupid Jew for?" I asked. Although, when I referred to Kyle as a 'stupid Jew', Kyle himself didn't like that too much.

"Shut up fatass! It's not like you have anybody to date! Your just jelous!" He shot back at me. I smirked and shook my head. "That's where you're wrong. I DO have somebody. I'm dating too, you dumb kike!" I said, looking pretty confident the way I rested my case. Kenny, however, his eyes grew big and the two of them looked at each other, back to me, and then FINALLY started to ask questions.

"MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS DUMB ENOUGH TO DATE YOU?"

"WHO ARE YOU DATING?"

I crossed my arms, enjoying this attention. "Why the fuck should I tell you? You guys will find out as soon as he walks into that door anyways. And he's waaaayyyy cuter that the kike your dating Kenny." I said. Just as soon as I said that, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Stan. For once he looked pretty happy.

"Hi Eric" he said, with a soft innocent voice. Again with the way he says my name! It's so irresistible! I embraced him with a hug. "Hey Stan. How are you?"

"I'm doing good" he said, and looked back at Kenny and Kyle. He looked up at me with a look that read 'Am I seeing this? Or is it real?' I cupped his chin and whispered back to him "I know. That's what I thought too."

"You're dating Stan? Really?" Kenny shouted. I gave him a 'Don't you go there' look. "You're dating Kyle? REALLY?" I shouted, equally as loud. I felt a tug on my sweatshirt and looked to Stan.

"Come on. Lets go put our stuff in our class." He said. I nodded my head and said "Let's go. See you fags later" and left. The walk to our classroom was weird because we both know we want to hold each others hand. We're just too pussy to do so. Just when I was going to grab his hand, I felt a small delicate hand slip into my own. We laced our fingers together and walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

I never exactly knew Stan's hand would feel the way it did. It's so soft and cute. His fingers were long and frail. Just like the rest of him. _Oh…whoa Cartman calm down! You don't want those thoughts yet...Woops. Too late._

When we got to our classroom, Stan was about to open it. I stopped him. "No. I open doors for _you_! Not the other way around" I said. Stan giggled and nodded, showing he understood. I grabbed the door and swung it open. I let Stan walk in first. _I_ wanted to be the man of the relationship. It wouldn't feel right the other way around.

We walked in and as soon as we did, the bell rang. We sat down in our seats and waited for class to begin.

People kept asking us questions like 'Who asked who?' 'Who's top and who's bottom?' 'How long have you been gay for each other?' Personally, it bugs the living hell out of me. I tell them to fuck off and they just keep talking!

The whole class period, I was staring at Stan's features. I find it very hot, the way he writes on his papers. My eyes traveled down his body to his hips. I never realized how long Stan's legs are. His skin looks like porcelain. His black hair makes him look even more flawless. He's so beautiful.

Stan felt me watching him and looked up at me. I turned my head so that it looked as if I was simply just looking around. That didn't convince him, however, as he chuckled a bit and went back to writing his entry task for English class.

After our first period, we have biology together. After that, he has algebra and I got algebra lab. I can be in a smarter class if I wanted, I just never turned my work in in time and I don't pay any attention.

I told Stan to meet me by my locker before lunch so we could go together. But I was standing there for 5 minutes. I didn't know what Stan was doing. He's probably still in Mr. Ryan's room. _Oh my God…Mr. Ryan!_

I sprinted down the hall way to retrieve Stan. There's no way in hell I was going to let that bastard touch my boyfriend!

**Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! There's a lot going on. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems rushed. I won't do that next chap! I promise! Next chapter will be the best so far in this fic! I am dead serious! I've been waiting for this! Please review!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	7. Fed Up

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had a terrible month so I'm sorry! I promise I won't keep you guys waiting so long anymore. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy reading ^^**

_**Stan's POV**_

_It happened again. Why does the bad stuff have to happen to me? I'm such a fucking prick for falling for this._

_Mr. Ryan told me to stay for a little while longer cause he wanted to 'show' me something. The next thing I knew, he's rubbing my chest and breathing hard into my ear, whispering the words 'I want you'. I turned my head away, but he cupped my face and forced me to look at him._

_He kissed me hard on the mouth. I didn't know what to do. I kept pushing and pushing trying to get this horndog off of me. He leaned over me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. _

_There's no way in hell I was getting raped by another person. No way in hell. _

_He pushed me on top of his desk and pinned me down with one hand, and trying to take my pants off with the other. He kissed me again to keep me from making to much noise._

_I did the first thing that came to my mind._

_I'm not getting hurt again._

Significant Other: Fed Up

I ran as fast as I could down the math hall way. Stan doesn't deserve to get hurt like this. I kept running and running. I don't remember the last time I ran as fast as I did.

As soon as I got to Mr. Ryan's classroom, I saw him hovering over Stan and kissing him. I stood stalk still. I couldn't believe it. I was so pissed I couldn't react. The bastard slid Stan's pants down below his hips and he started to rub his groin. Stan struggled, trying to get free. Than I saw something I didn't expect.

All of a sudden, Mr. Ryan shot up and screamed, holding his mouth. I could tell he was in pain. He had tears well up in his eyes.

Stan jumped off of the desk and quickly pulled up his pants and ran for the door. His belt and pants were still undone, as he made a haste for the exit.

I stepped back waiting to get Stan into my arms as soon as he ran out. He flew open the door and then stopped, looking at me with big teary blue eyes. I was about to step toward him, but he lunged into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him tight and told him that I was here for him.

I lifted up Stan's face to wipe away the tears and we made our way for the halls.

We sat down by the wall until lunch was over. We were in the science class hall ways so nobody was down there. I slung my arm over Stan's shoulders and pulled him in close. I swear to God I am going to find a way to get back at that mother fucker.

I turned my head towards Stan. "Hey Stan?" I asked. Stan looked up at me.

"Yeah?" he responded. I looked at the floor tiles and then back to him. "How did you get away from Mr. Ryan? What did you do?" I asked. Stan looked down and to the wall across from where we were sitting. Than Stan hastily replied "I bit his tongue". I looked at him. Then I repeated what he just told me.

"You bit his tongue?" Stan looked at me. "Yeah" he responded. "He had his tongue down my throat and I did the first thing that I thought of to get away. I bit his tongue."

I smiled. That's a great way to get away from someone who is trying to get into your pants. Stan looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. I started breaking out laughing. I didn't know why I thought it was so fucking hilarious, even though in reality it's not even remotely funny. I guess I was just happy to know that Stan got away safe.

Stan kept staring at me. He wasn't saying a word. Until he replied with an irritated voice. "You think it's funny? I was almost raped in there!" He shouted. I calmed myself down and told him why I think I'm laughing.

"I'm sorry babe. I guess I'm laughing because I'm happy you got away safe. That's all." I said. Then my mind trailed back to the look on his face when Stan bit him. "I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I get him back."

Stan looked at me with a relieved look. I would NEVER laugh at him for being sexually assaulted. Then Stan's eyes grew big and looked straight at me.

"Wait. What are you planning on doing to Mr. Ryan, Eric?" he asked. I smirked.

"Oh, I'll think of it." I already have so many ideas on what to do to him. "NO!"

I turned my head to him after hearing him say that. "What?" I asked, obviously confused. Stan shook his head, still looking at me with big teary eyes.

"Eric, I've seen what you've done to people out of revenge. You almost put Clyde in the hospital for taking your 2 dollars! And I'm not going to even bring up what you've done to Scott Tenormen." I remember that. I know I went a little far with Clyde but I mean come on! Wouldn't you get pissed off for some ass wipe swooping in and taking your 2 bucks?

"Why does it matter? Why don't you want to do anything?" I asked. Stan looked at me with those adorable eyes that make my heart sing.

"Because. I don't want you to get into trouble." He said. I gave him a look that read 'you gotta' be kidding me'.

"Stan, I always get in trouble!" I said a little too loudly. I think I scared Stan a little cause it made him jump. "I know that. But I also know that you've been in Juvie when we were younger." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"Where are you getting at Stan?" I said, looking into his face. His head was low and he sighed.

"So if you do something bad, like you did to Scott Tenorman's parents, you'll be charged as an adult and get sent to prison for years." He replied. He continued.

"I can't have a relationship with you through glass, Cartman. I can't take that. You're all I have" he said. My breath hitched and I couldn't believe that Stan loved this much. I saw a tear roll down his face. I had to admit it'd suck to go to jail just for that reason. I don't think I'd be able to have a relationship behind glass. It'd be too heart breaking.

I scooted in closer into Stan and wrapped my arms tightly around Stan. I cradled Stan in my arms and rested my head on his. Stan clung onto me and cried some more. I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve this life style. I'm going to try my best to make his life like he deserves it to be. Perfect.

"Just promise me that we'll be together no matter what" he whispered. I felt a tear well in the corner of my eye. "I promise Stan." I said. Stan looked up at me. "And promise me that you won't do anything to M. Ryan" he said. My hopes have just been disinigrated. I know I shouldn't refuse though. I need to keep Stan happy as much as possible.

I put my hand on his cheek as softly as I could. His face was hot and wet from all of the crying he did today. I felt a tear roll down my face to. "I promise, Stan" I said. Stan hugged me tightly. "Thank you Eric. I love you."

My eyes shot open from what he just said. He loves me? Stan pushed me away and covered his mouth, eyes wide in shock. "Oh my god! Eric I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean I-" I put my hand over his mouth to hush him. "Stan" I said. He looked at me. I could tell he didn't mean to say that. I decided to tell him what I wanted to tell him.

"I love you too" I said. I pulled him back into my arms. "Oh Eric, I'm so happy" he said. I smiled hearing him say that. He looked up at me and kissed my cheek softly, and slowly pull away. His eyes slowly opened and looked into my eyes. It felt like forever while we were staring into each other's eyes.

I soon felt myself move in closer to his face. He wanted it as much as I did, as we came closer and closer. We paused when we felt our lips touch. I put my hand on the side of his neck and brushed my lips against his. Our eyes were half lidded and our lips were open a little. As soon as I decided is was a good time to kiss him, the fucking bell rang. We opened our eyes and looked at each other for a little longer, until we got up and walked to our next class hand in hand.

Next time, I'm definitely going to kiss his sweet lips. I've always wondered what he tasted like.

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I really think I knocked one out of the park with this chapter xD Please R&R and trust me! There will be more x3**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	8. This Has To Be Real

**YAY! My eighth chapter! A nice long chapter! :D I have a three day weekend so I might be able to submit more if I have time. Anyways, ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT!**

_**Stan's POV**_

_I wander if he wants me as much as I want him. I just can't get the idea of having sex with him out of my head. I went from masturbating once a day to twice! I feel so…slutty._

_I never thought I'd want him this bad. I never thought I'd love anybody this much. Oh well. I can't help it. _

_But what am I going to do when I go to his house after school? What if I lose control? _

_The only answer I really have is what ever happens, happens. I'll just have to maintain myself and makes sure I don't get aroused while we do homework._

Significant Other_: _This Has To Be Real

I walked out of my bathroom the next morning, sweaty and relieved after taking care of my little 'friend'. I was starting to get pissed.

I can't get Stan out of my head at all! I keep getting unexpected boners because of him! Well, it's not so unexpected when Stan bends down _right_ in front of me to grab the pencil he dropped in the hall way. I saw that coming.

I was also getting very sexual dreams about him as well. Like last night! I dreamt that Stan was tied up to my bed and he was wearing women's laundre. He had on a skimpy little dress on that I could see right through. I was also able to see a boner.

I wake up after having those dreams damp from sweat. I hate it!

That's why, after school when he's coming over to 'do homework', I'm going to fuck him. I need to get it out of my system.

I'm just scared to do it because he's a rape victim. What if he pushes me off and starts to cry and gets mad? Worst of all…

What if he breaks up with me and never speaks to me again?

I can't take that. I will just have to take it slow. I'll start off by kissing and making out with him, and then go from there. I want to know what _all_ of him taste like.

I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as I stepped out into the hallway, I got a huge whiff of the aroma coming from the kitchen. It smells sweet and made my stomach growl.

It smells like pancakes! I love those things!

I dropped my backpack and car keys on the couch and walked into the kitchen. My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Eric. Go ahead and sit down honey. I have your plate right here" she said. She was wearing one of her old aprons that had stains all over it from cooking. Her hair was messily put up in a bun and she had a little bit of pancake mix on her cheek. For some reason, I like her relaxed look better than her dressed look she wears everyday. Probably because she looks like my _mom._

I pulled out the chair from the table and sat down, waiting for my mom to give me my sweet, delicious pancakes. Mom walked over and set my plate down in front of me. I never did like my pancakes stacked. I liked to eat each individual one so it doesn't go as fast.

I sliced one of the cakes in a portion and stabbed my fork into it. String of syrup fell from my pancake and onto my plate, as I put the soft, sweet pancake into my mouth. My mom soon came back with a glass of milk for me to wash it all down.

"Thanks Mom. This is delicious." I said, as I smiled and ate my breakfast. She replied back with a 'you're welcome', and started to prepare her boyfriend's plate. Yes, she has a new boyfriend.

I know she's a grown woman and she can do what she wants, but sometimes I wished she'd pay more attention to me. Every time she has a boyfriend, she ignores me and spends time with him. After they break up, I hold her while she cries. I want a mom, not someone to comfort.

Her boyfriend, Drew, walked in wearing only boxers and nothing else. It made me want to puke up my pancake when I noticed how many tattoos and piercings he has on his body. He has nipple rings for Gods sake!

I finished up my pancake and brushed my teeth as fast as I could so I can leave. I know they were going to have sex on the counter or couch. They always do.

I drove off to school, my heart beating with excitement. I just want to hold my boyfriend in my arms again. And hopefully not get a boner in the process.

I stood by the doors, waiting for Stan to arrive. Sometimes I wished Stan had his license so he could drive to school whenever he wants, and I don't have to wait for fucking ever!

With that in mind, I saw Kenny and Kyle walking up to me, holding hands. Again, I was going to vomit. What does he see in that Jew?

"Hey dude. How's your relationship with Stan going?" Kyle said, with a chuckle. I could tell that he thought we didn't last long. I put on a straight face.

"We're doing better than you two ever will!" I said. Kyle and Kenny looked at each other, and than back at me with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Wait. You two are still dating?" Kenny asked. I snorted at him.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I said. Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you two would last that long." He said. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Did you take him out on an actual _date_ yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No". Kenny laughed.

"What the hell kind of relationship is _that_?" He bursted. I was about to punch in the face when I was Stan through the windows, walking up to the doors. I aborted and ran outside to get him.

I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, lifted him up and twirled him around in my arms. He laughed the cutest, sweetest laugh I haven't heard from him in a long, long time. I think me dating him really is making him the happiest person on the planet.

I put him down and he embraced me in a hug. I kissed him on the fore head and he came back with a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

Meanwhile, while I was walking Stan to the doors, Kyle and Kenny looked at us through the window with both shock and adoration written on their faces.

Stan and I walked through the doors and Kyle kept staring at Stan.

"Wow Stan. You're…happier" he said. Stan nodded.

"Well, yeah. I can't remember the last time I was so happy" he said, with a smile on his face, looking up at me. I smiled down at him and pecked his lips again.

I honestly can't remember the last time I was so happy either.

The day came and went. I was relieved when Stan told me that Mr. Ryan told him that he doesn't want Stan as a T.A. anymore. Stan felt a little bit of grief because he actually like him as a teacher. Other than that, Stan was glad he doesn't have to deal with his shit anymore.

I sat through World History, waiting for the day to end. I was counting down the minutes and seconds before the school day ended. I was excited about having Stan over. He thinks that we were doing homework, when instead, it's something way bigger than that.

I want to have _sex_ with him. He's to delicious to resist. I want to know if his body taste as good as his lips.

Once the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my backpack and bolted out of the door. I ran down the hall to the doors that lead to freedom. I saw Stan standing there, looking for me. _How did he get there before me?_ I thought to myself. And than it hit me.

He has weight training the last period of the day.

I started to walk towards him, and when he saw me, he ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I carried him out the door bridal style. We got some giggles from some of the girls, and weird glances from the guys. We didn't care.

I put him down once we got to my car and opened the door for him. He thanked me and got in. I shut the car door and went around to the drivers side.

The ride home is always hectic. People are on each others asses trying to get out of the student parking lot, and the street is jammed because of the busses.

We finally got to my house and headed up the stairs to my room. I shut the door.

Stan sat down on my bad and took out his math book. I did as well, glancing up and down his body. He's so slender and small. I wanted to pounce him so bad. But I knew that I can't just do that. He'll get pissed.

We sat and did our homework for a little while, when I began to speak to me. "Hey, Eric? I want to tell you something important." He said to me. I looked up.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. Stan bit his bottom lip.

"You make me very happy. I can't remember the last time I was so happy. I actually have a feeling that what we have is real." He said. I stared at him, and gave him a small smile.

"I feel the same exact way." I told him. Stan looked up at me with big eyes. I saw tears on the corners of his eyes, glinting in the light.

"You do? Really?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. I started dating you and I don't get so mad anymore. I feel happy too." I exclaimed. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Stan looked down. I knew there was a catch.

"Not exactly" he said. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"Not exactly?" I repeated. Stan nodded.

"I've been having a lot of dreams and feelings about you that I've never felt before. Not even for Wendy." He said. I sat up. "Like what kind of dreams?" I asked. This is going smoothly.

"I have dreams about me and you having sex. But, it's kinky. I've been getting, well, _excited_, every time I think about you or even look at you." He said. I knew this is the perfect moment. I know he feels the same way.

I took his face in my hands and wiped his tears off of his cheek with my thumb. I cupped his chin and brought his face up so he was looking at me. I kissed him passionately on the lips.

Stan reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around my neck and drug me down to the bed with him. I positioned myself so that his legs were straddling either side of my waist. I held his hips with one hand, and held his hand with the other.

Stan poked his tongue into my mouth and I accepted. We made out for a while, and it got really heated. I was easily able to feel his boner underneath his tight jeans. That made mine even harder.

I sat up and took off mine and his shirts. I dove back down and attacked his hard nipples. I nibbled and sucked and teased at the hard nubs, as I received beautiful moans coming from his mouth. It was music to my ears.

I unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants to reveal him in only his boxers. While I was doing this, he grabbed a hold of my jeans and pulled them down as well. He even managed to get on top of me.

He started off by slowly kissing my chest and brushed his lips down my stomach. I knew that I was going to get a blow job from him.

Once he got to my boxers, he licked the tip of my hard member over the cloth. I moaned a little, as I felt hot breath and a hard, damp tongue tease my dick.

He pulled my boxers down and gave me a blow job I'll remember for the rest of my life. He bobbed his head and wrapped his tongue around my shaft. He then moaned and it sent vibrations down my penis. I moaned and grabbed a hold of him.

I got him on his back and took off his boxers and spread his legs open. I readied myself to push in.

"You… ready… babe?" I asked, breathing hard in between words. Stan pushed up against my hard penis and the tip of my dick entered him. I moaned loud.

"Cartman…fuck me!" He demanded. I loved it when he demands. I pushed the rest of my cock inside him and began to thrust into him. I started off gentle, but thrusted faster and faster, becoming rough. Each thrust, Stan gave me a grunt and a moan. The bed added a beautiful sound, with the head board banging against the wall. I was so lucky my mom and her boyfriend were on a date.

I felt pressure on the tip of my penis, a sign of climax. I tightened my grip on Stan's hand and hip as we both moaned and cried from the pleasure. Stan's cum splashed all over our chests and bellies and I filled him with mine.

I pulled out and fell beside him, both of us panting. I pulled Stan into my arms and listened to him sleep. I pulled him closer to me and felt my heart swell with happiness. I kissed his fore head.

"I love you, Stan." I whispered in his ear as he slept. Next time, I am definitely taking him out to a date. Maybe movie and dinner. He'd like that.

He deserves it.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I honestly wasn't expecting it to be this long. ^^' I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Please R&R! There'll be more! :D**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	9. Fallen Tears

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a little while but I finally submitted one! This next chapter, again, contains rape. Don't like? Don't read! So please enjoy and leave nice comments! Enjoy!**

_**Stan's POV**_

_I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. I grumbled to myself and reached over my boyfriends chest I was sleeping on. I flipped open the phone and looked at the caller I.D. and noticed it was my mom. I answered sleepily._

"_Hello?" I spoke. My mom went completely ape-shit. I kept telling her that I fell asleep at Cartman's house studying and she told me I was still in deep shit. I hung up the phone and noticed that Cartman was still asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept soundly. I wanted to climb back into bed and listen to the sound of his heart beat again._

_I got dressed and walked over to the side of the bed where Cartman was sleeping. I gave him a gentle kiss to the lips, whispered to him that I loved him, and headed out to my 'home'. I walked out of the front door into the cold dark night. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. The screen flashed in my face, blinding me, indicating that it was 12:00. Midnight. _

_I walked cautiously to my house, watching to make sure nobody was going to kidnap me or kill me. Both of which I really don't need. Once I made it home safely, I quietly tip-toed into the back door and shut the screen as lightly and quietly as possible. Then, once I thought I was safe, the light turned on and Paul was standing there with his arms crossed, staring at me. I saw his eyes move up my body and back down. Almost like he was scanning me._

"_Where did you go?" he asked bluntly. I stood still, afraid to move. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I wasn't going to be able to breath. I still have my inhaler so I should be fine. I hope._

_I shook and looked down at the floor. "I was at Cartman's house" I answered weakly. Paul walked up to me and cupped my chin and wrapped his free arm around my waist. I was shooken. He turned my head from side to side, looking for any sign of hickies. _

"_Oh I see" he started. "You were fucking him weren't you?" he almost shouted. He was right. But I couldn't tell him that. He'd get pissed. He'd beat me so hard I end up in the hospital._

_Or dead._

_I pushed him off me. "I was not! We were studying and we fell asleep!" I yelled. Paul pushed me up against the wall. He pinned my arms up above my head and put his free hand up my shirt. I yelped when I felt him pinch my nipples. _

"_I'd have to make sure for myself!" he said, twisting my body and kept me pinned helplessly to the wall "You'd wrap your pretty little legs around anybody wouldn't you?" he said,as I felt him take off my belt and my pants. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'If he takes advantage of me tonight, he'll know I was lying to him!' With that, he pulled my boxers down with one swift motion. I didn't want to do this again._

_I fought. I kicked and punched him but it only made him angrier. He shoved a finger inside me and quickly pulled it out. He stared me down._

"_You lied to me Stan" he said. I knew I was going to get what's coming to me. _

"_YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled. He punched me in the face and didn't stop. I turned my head and protected my neck as best as I could while he kicked me. _

"_STAND UP!" he commanded. And I, of course, obeyed. Once I stood, he pushed me up against the dryer that was next to the back door. I heard him taking off his pants and I got the worst I have ever received from him._

_He bent me over the dryer and rode me so hard I couldn't breath. He was pissed!_

"_Mmmm. Yeah. You like that bitch? This is what you get for betraying me! YOU SLUT!" I believed every single word he was telling me. My insides felt like they were burning. I screaming so loud from the pain, Paul had to shove a hand towel in my mouth to muffle my cries._

_The dryer banged against the wall in a rhythmic motion along with his thrusts. I felt a river of tears fall down my face. I couldn't think. I had a hard time breathing. No one was here to help me. _

_Just then, in the middle of my thoughts, my mom walked in. "Paul, honey what are you-" she was cut short and screamed when she saw what he was doing to me. He quickly let go of me and I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I just wanted to leave this terrible place. The pain was so unbearable. My chest tightened and my lungs cramped up, indicating the asthma attack I was having._

_Then everything went black._

Significant Other: Fallen Tears

The next mourning, I turned and extended my arm out, expecting to feel Stan there for me to hold. I sat up when I didn't feel him lying beside me. I was shocked to notice Stan not there. Just then my mom burst through my door with a shocked face.

"Eric, Stan's in the hospital!" she yelled. When I heard those words, my heart dropped. I shot out of bed and put on some clothes. I didn't care if I wore the same outfit; my boyfriend is in the hospital!

I didn't even bother brushing my teeth or even grabbing my school stuff. All I could think about was Stan. What the hell happened to him?

Then again…he _did_ leave my house at fucking 12:00 am. His mom was most likely bitching at him again. Paul probably wasn't happy either.

_Oh my God…Paul._

I drove quickly to get to the hospital. Mom suggested she give me a ride but I left before she could even start the car. She wasn't even dressed yet.

I don't give a shit if cop pulls me over. I'd just keep driving to see Stan. I swear if Paul hurt him bad enough to put Stan in the hospital, then I'll put _his_ ass in the hospital.

I got there and practically ran into the hospital up to the woman at the front desk. She looked at me funny. She probably thought something was wrong with _me._ I looked at her with a serious, but worried expression on my face.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm here to visit Stan Marsh." She looked through some papers for his name. When she was done she looked up at me.

"Well he's in bad shape. He's still sleeping. Do you want to come back-"

"No! I need to se him right now!" I screamed. It caused everybody else to look at me like I'm crazy. She looked around at all the people that was staring at us and then at me.

"Fine" she began. "He's upstairs in room 409. The doctor will be in shortly to check on him though." She said, and I ran to the elevator. I kept pounding on the up button until I heard a beep noise. When I got in, I waited impatiently to reach my destination. This is not how I planned mine and Stan's relationship at all!

I ran out of the elevator and towards Stan's room. Once I got there, I walked into Stan's room and the first thing I noticed was Stan's swollen and bruised face. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for Stan. He didn't deserve it.

I walked up to Stan's bed and placed a hand on his. I felt hot tears roll down my face and saw them land on Stan's bruised cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, and bawled like a baby. I put my face into his chest and cried harder than I ever have. I pressed my ear into his chest to listen to his steady heart beat. The thumping of his heart made me calm a little bit. It was proof that he'll be okay.

The door to his room opened and the doctor walked in. He noticed me and looked a bit shocked.

"Uh" he started. I glared at him. "Are you his friend? Eric Cartman?" he asked. My face softened and I stared blankly at him.

"Yeah" I answered. The doctor stared at me.

"I've been expecting you. Once we got Stan to breath, he came back to consciousness for a minute and all he could do was call out your name." I couldn't believe it. Stan was calling out for me! I wanted to get to the point though.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked. The doctor took a seat across from me on the other side of Stan, checking to see if he was breathing right and his heart beat was normal.

"Ah. Well, his stepdad raped him. It was brutal too. Stan got a panic attack and that lead to him having an asthma attack. He could've died. He's going to be traumatized for some time now." He said. I wanted to punch the wall. No.

I wanted to fucking kill Paul.

I knew he had something to do with it! I just knew it! He is definitely going to get what's coming to him. I'm going to beat his ass so hard, _he's_ going to be in the hospital.

I sat still and after a period of time, the doctor got up and left. I stay still. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was what I was going to do to Paul.

Then I remembered what Stan had told me before. He told me not to do anything about it. That was before we even started dating. I know Stan doesn't want me to do anything about it, but I just need to! If Paul hurt Stan so bad he's in the hospital, then I need to do something! I love Stan more than anything!

I love him.

I love him!

I began to cry again. That's it. No more crying. No more of Stan getting hurt.

I'm going to do something about it.

I bent over and kissed Stan the cheek, then tenderly on the lips.

"Don't worry Stan" I whispered. "I'm going to make sure he never touches you ever again." Then I walked out of the door back to my house to come up with a plan.

I arrived back at my house and realized that the best I could do was in fact beat his ass. I couldn't kill him. Stan wouldn't want me to do that. Then of course, he wouldn't want me to beat him either.

My plan was pretty simple. I recently found out that Sharon is living with some family members for a little while. The bitch hasn't even gone to see Stan once. Apparently, I am his only frequent visitor.

But anyways, since Sharon isn't home, I'm going to sneak into his house with a baseball bat and beat the holy shit out of him. Simple as that.

I came back to the hospital to visit Stan, and I was so happy to see Stan's beautiful eyes finally open. It's like finally seeing a new born baby's eyes open. I have been visiting him this whole week and every time I did, he was sleeping.

I walked in and sat next to him. Stan looked at me, and smiled. I, again, started to cry. I've never cried this much before. I laid my head on his chest again and listened to the sound of his heart. Then I felt Stan limply wrap his arms around my neck and he held me. He cried too.

"Cartman" he mumbled my name. He kept mumbling my name while we cried. I kept telling him how much I love him and how everything will be okay from now on.

Tonight was the night to get my revenge.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I just feel sad it's coming to an end! :( Oh well! It's getting better and better! Please R&R! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	10. Save Me

**I'm very sorry for the late update! I've been going through a bunch of family crap lately. But I never did give up on the story! I promise I'll keep submitting! But anyways…here's chapter 10! Enjoy! **

_**Stan's POV**_

_Oh God, please tell this didn't happen._

_Please tell me there will be a way out of this for once!_

_Please tell me that my mom, the one who gave me life, my mother, believes me now that she saw what Paul did to me with her own eyes._

_She doesn't. Her hatred for me grew. She hasn't seen me in the hospital once! The only person who did was my dad. He found out about everything and I told him about Cartman. I told him how in love I was with him. But he despised me after I told him about our relationship as a couple. His face twisted in disgust and his words fell on my heart like cold rain. His awful bitter words that made me feel like a fool._

"_I never wanted my one and only son to be a queer. All my life I wanted a real son. Not a fag" he said to me while I lay vulnerable in the hospital. He left without saying good bye. And I cried._

_I cried so hard my throat hurt. My tears were hot and my face was full of pain. I just want to leave. I want Cartman to take me somewhere and never come back. But that would be selfish._

_I don't know what to do anymore._

Significant Other: Save Me

I was so ready for tonight. Paul was going to really get it good! I know Stan told me to not try anything but how the hell could I? That perverted son-of-a-bitch violated Stan! AGAIN! I was not about to let it slip away this time.

Stan is everything and more to me. I hate seeing him hurt and in the hospital, looking as if he was about to die. And because of that I am going to beat the shit out of him. I'm going to beat him so hard, all his teeth fall out and he dies a slow and painful death from blood loss. He will regret what he did.

I went to the shed in my backyard to look for a weapon. Preferably a baseball bat, but in this situation anything could work as long as it hurts him badly.

I lifted up the lock on the shed door and walked inside. I went to the large crate holding all of my old baseball crap from elementary school and took out a small titanium tee-ball bat. I examined it and felt the weight of the small bat. It actually wasn't bad at all. It was light-weight so I could swing the bat super fast and hard at that asshole, and it was titanium so there will be lots of blood. I wasn't planning on actually _killing_ him. I don't want Stan to talk to me behind a bullet proof window through a phone at a prison. It'd be too much for him.

I took the bat and headed back inside. I ran up to my room and put the weapon on my bed and searched in my closet for something black. I didn't want him to recognize me because then he'd tell the police and I'd be doing some time.

My eyes came across a sweatshirt that I haven't worn since I lost all of my weight. It was too big for me to wear so I shoved in the back of my closet. I looked it over and came to realize that it should work.

After I got all my things ready, I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. The brim of my hood completely covered my eyes so he won't be able to recognize me. It was a good idea to choose a huge black sweatshirt that covered my face. No one would suspect a thing.

Once I got to Stan's house, I looked through the front window to see if Paul was home. And he was. He was sitting on the couch drinking some Budweiser. By the looks of it, I could tell he was completely drunk. Beer bottles littered the floor and his face was red and blotchy. And when he stood for a brief moment, he staggered and fell back onto the couch.

He yelled in anger and threw the bottle at the wall behind the TV. When I looked at the television screen, I noticed what he was so pissed off about. I saw a young woman reporter standing outside the South Park Hospital and a picture of Stan on the top right and corner. They were talking about Stan's rape and his condition.

I decided it was time to move on the asshole and snuck into the backyard. I went to the slider door and pushed it sideways gently to see if it was open. '_Damn' _I thought. _'Locked'. _I searched for another way into the house.

I walked to the side of the house and noticed a tall hedge climbing up to an open window. The hedge as in front of what appeared to be a ladder looking thing. I looked around me to make sure no one was looking at me. I grabbed hold of the supporter and started to climb up.

I was almost there until my foot slipped and one of the boards supporting my broke. I almost fell backwards but luckily my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the wall of the house. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was breathing hard. _That was fucking crazy!_

I got to the window and climbed through the window. My pants got snagged on the lock on the window pane and I fell forward. I landed on the bed with a thud and sat up. After I snagged my pants free, I realized who's room I was in.

_Stan's room_

I looked around for a moment. I don't know why. It's not like I haven't been in his room before. I was about to head downstairs until my eyes caught a picture on Stan's nightstand. And I recognize who the person was in the picture.

It was a picture of me

I smiled. I don't remember ever giving him a picture of me. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a huge bottle being flung at me, almost hitting me in the head. I looked up at the door and saw Paul standing there. He staggered a little bit.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" He screamed, throwing another bottle at me. Now was time to beat the living shit out of him.

I held the bat firm in my hands and swung as hard as I possibly could. I had my eyes shut tight, but I can feel the impact on the bat and a huge BANG!

Even though knocked him out cold, I was still beating him. I kept swinging the bat down onto his now limp body. I couldn't control myself. The entire time I was beating him, I cried. I cried for Stan and how much I wanted to take him and runaway with him. I want to hold him and keep him warm and secure. I want to protect him from the world.

From people like Paul most of all

When I finished I opened my eyes and saw that he was covered in blood. I knelt down and pressed my finger tips to his neck to check for a pulse. He was still alive. He's just knocked out cold.

I left without another word. Now he knows how it feels to get abused. I sure hope to God he gets a concussion. I'm pretty sure he will. He deserves one.

I walked down to Stark's Pond and buried my blood covered bat and sweatshirt so nobody would suspect me. I know I didn't kill him but I don't want to go to juvie. Stan would never forgive me. He needs me more than anything right now.

Once I was done burying all of my stuff, I headed back home. I took off my pants and buried underneath my covers. I felt good for doing what I did. He deserved the whole beating.

I just don't know what Stan would say if I told him.

_Should I tell him?_

**! I'm so so SO sorry for the delay! My computer was being a pile of crap and I had to wait for my brother to fix it. I know nothing about our computer ^^; But I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I promise it won't happen again! **

**I'm going to just say that there is probably two more chapters to go until the story is finished. Just keep on reviewing! And I promise, no more super uber long delays! I might post the next chapter sometime this week or next. Just keep looking out for it!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	11. IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THIS!**

**HEY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time! My computer stopped working and I need to get a new one. I'm actually typing this one at school during science. But I promise I will update as soon as I get my computer fixed! That's the first thing I will do! PLEASE BE PATIENT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	12. End The Pain

**Hey! My computer is working now! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this! I've been going through a lot of problems lately. But I finally updated it. This is going to be the last chapter! YAY! I FINISHED IT! I hope you guys enjoy this one! ENJOY!**

_**Stan's POV**_

_I wonder what is wrong with Eric. He hasn't looked to good ever since I was released from the hospital. I asked him what was wrong and why he looked so nervous and sad. At first I thought it was because of me but I'm not so sure yet until he tells me._

"_I can't tell you right now while you're still in the hospital. I'll tell you tomorrow when you get out" is what he said. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. _

_I got out of the hospital only to find out that Paul got beaten and received a concussion from the terrible beating he got. Well, it can't be as bad as mine from him. After all, he did deserve it. Maybe Cartman has something to do with the beating. I wouldn't doubt it._

_Ever since I got out of the hospital, my mom still won't bother to look at me. She told me it's my fault that I got in the hospital because she still thinks I somehow seduced the horny bastard. Like I would ever do that! _

_She also had told me that it was my fault that Paul was in the hospital because if I haven't 'seduced' him, then he wouldn't be hurt. She's worried about HIS feelings? She's in complete denial._

_Eric is the only one that I can rely on for anything. And I'm leaving this shit-hole of a town whether he's coming with me or not._

Significant Other: End the Pain

So my plan had worked. I honestly thought that everybody would suspect me for beating him but that never happened. Mainly because half of the town believes he deserved it for what he did to Stan. _Thank God! _He was so drunk off his ass he probably couldn't say his A B C's.

I'm mostly happy that Stan was ok. But I have to tell him that I'm the one who beat the shit out of Paul. I need to. Stan is the one person who I actually care deeply for. I don't want any secrets between us. I mean, heaven forbid we break up. Where else on this entire planet can I find such an amazing boy like Stan. I fell for him for a reason. And it's always been rare for me to fall in love. Stan is truly the only one who I'll ever love.

I need to bring it up slowly. He'll be coming over to my house from now on so I'll be able to tell him then.

Ever since his mom went crazy from what she witnessed, she still wanted to believe that Stan was taking her husband away from her. Even though Stan was the one who was raped and put in the fucking hospital, she still cares about herself more than her own kid.

Paul was hospitalized with found evidence of sexually abusing his stepson and Sharon wants nothing to do with Stan. I suggested that we could take care of Stan but apparently my mom doesn't want to hear us have sex all the time. I thought that was kind of ironic for her to tell me that.

So the Jew is taking care of him. I told Kyle specifically not convert him into a Jew. The last thing I want is for my boyfriend to tell me he converted into one of my most hated people. But Kyle told me to fuck off and that they'll have to skip going to the synagogue. The police told them not to leave Stan alone for any reason. He has to stay with them no matter what.

But I have privileges for Stan to stay the night or two also. So he's coming over every weekend. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms again.

Once Stan got to the door, I raced downstairs to answer it. I flew open the door and pulled him into my arms. Stan wrapped his arms around me too and hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy to see you" he said with a happy tone in his voice. It was the first time in a really long time I heard his happy voice. I smiled and held him tighter.

"I'm happy to see you too baby" I said, as I let go of his small frame and took him by the hand. I led him into my room and I shut the door while Stan set his stuff down. He looked up at me.

"Cartman, do you have anything to do with what happened to Paul while he was in the hospital?" he asked with a serious face. I sighed. I knew I had to tell him. After all, I didn't want to keep any secrets from him.

"Uh…yeah I did it. I'm sorry Stan. I had to do it. I just couldn't let him get away with what he did" I said. I kept my eyes on his and I noticed his face go red a little and his face was straight and wide eyed. It was a sign that he was mad at me for what I did. I knew he'd be mad.

"I specifically told you not to do that!" he said. I sighed again and took his soft delicate hands. They were cold and shaky. _Wow. He's either pissed off or trying not to cry._

"Stan you have to understand me here. I couldn't just let him hurt you. So I wanted him to know how it feels to get his ass kicked. I had to do it Stan. What he did to you was unforgivable and it made go over the edge. I refrained myself from killing the perverted asshole! You have to at least give me that!" I explained to him and his face fell more and he looked at the floor. I can tell he was having a tough time being mad at me. I know he knows I'm right. What he did _was_ unforgivable.

He nodded his head and started to cry. I cupped his face and used my thumb to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"You're right, Eric" he started to say. "What he did can't be forgiven. But from now on, if I tell you not to do something, can you please not do it! I told you not to hurt him because I don't want you to go to jail. I can't stand being alone!" He exploded into tears and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tight. I felt a small tear roll down my face and held him. In a way, both of us are right. As a boyfriend, it's my job to make sure no one hurts Stan, and he doesn't need to be alone and I need to listen to him for his sake.

I lifted his face up and kissed his trembling lips as softly and gently as I could. I'm not normally like this but when I'm with Stan, there's a side of me that comes out that I've never even knew I had. Stan is the only one that can make me act this.

I pulled away, but Stan quickly kissed me back and pushed me down, now straddling me. I closed me eyes and felt his tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and invaded his mouth as well. I put my hands on the back of his thighs and brought him closer to my body. It's been a long time since we last had sex so my dick was reacting a lot to him straddling me and making out.

I pushed over to the side and pinned him down to the bed, putting one hand up his shirt and pinched his nipples. He let out a moan and breathed hotly into my ear.

"Eric. Do you have a condom?" He asked. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. I looked down at him with a confused look on my face.

"You've never asked me that before" I stated. "I think I do but why suddenly ask me?" Stan sighed and blushed.

"Because" I started " my doctor told me I can have sex but I need to use a condom. The rape really hurt me and they don't want any more semen inside me." I guess that made sense. I know this is bad but we've never used a condom before. So this was going to be very different.

I told him "hold on a sec" and got up quickly, rushing to the bathroom. My mom always had condoms in her bathroom. I took out a condom from the box and rushed back into my room. Once I got back, I was welcomed with a great surprise. Stan was stripping naked. He wiggled his hips pulling his skinny jeans down. Once he took his pants off, he looked at me with his face pink. Past all the bruises on his small body, he still turned me on. I walked toward him smirking.

"Hey, it's my job to undress you." I said. Stan smiled.

"Well maybe I wanted to undress you for a change. I never get to undress you Cartman" he said. I thought about it and realized he's right. I put the condom on my bed and placed my hands on his hips. He stared at me while he pulled my shirt off over my head. He stripped me of my shirt and tossed it on the floor. He got down onto his knees and unzipped my jeans and then pulled them down to expose my erected organ.

I kept watching him as he wrapped his hand around my penis. He started to stroke it at first but then he licked my tip. I moaned and sat down on the bed so I wouldn't fall over. I placed my hand on the back of his head and gently pushed his head forward to get some of my penis into his mouth. He accepted my gesture and wrapped his mouth around my tip and began to suck. I scooted up closer and slipped my penis further into his mouth. He kept sucking, wrapping his tongue around my cock.

After awhile, I pulled my penis out of Stan's mouth and bent down. I gripped his sides tightly, lifted him up and laid him on my bed. He spread his legs to look at me. I spread his legs a little wider and crawled in between his legs. I grabbed the condom next to Stan's hand and took out of the package. It felts weird. It was gooey and slippery.

I noticed Stan looking at my penis, at me, and back at my dick. I smirked at his erection and can tell how horny he is. I rolled the condom over my penis and positioned myself. I grabbed his hand and held it tight as I slipped into his ass. It didn't feel as good with a condom on but I didn't care. It's been so long since we've done this, I almost didn't notice it.

I began to thrust. My humps started off slow, but as Stan began to moan I sped up. Stan's voice hitched at my hard thrust and screamed a little, almost like he was in pain. I stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Stan? Are you okay?" I asked with panic in my voice. Stan breathed hard and looked up at me.

"Yeah" he started, trembling a little bit. "I'm okay. But can you go slowly? I'm still in a lot of pain." He said. I nodded. I got down and held him close to me, thrusting softly. Stan held onto my back tightly as I made sweet love to him. I had to admit, this was way nicer than fucking his brains out.

As time passed, I started to feel the need to release. I kissed Stan's neck and humped a little harder. Stan started to grunt and soon I felt him go over the edge and ejaculated all over our stomachs. That caused me to cum with him and our moans melted with each other.

I pulled out of him and lay down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. Stan nuzzled into my chest and took a deep breath. We held each other for what felt like an eternity.

After a while, Stan sat up and looked at me with a sad look. I smiled at him. He was gripping my bed sheets tight and kept looking at me. I took his hand into my own.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Stan gripped my hand.

"Well I was waiting to tell you but I think now is the best time." He said. I sat up curious. What the hell did he need to tell me? I began to panic.

"What is it?" I asked. Stan looked into my eyes and I noticed another tear. Damn it why is there so many tears today?

"I have to move out of South Park to go live with my dad in Arizona. Even though he doesn't want me there, the authorities said unless I married, I had to go live with family." He said crying. _Arizona? Why are they sending him to live with someone who doesn't give a damn about him?_

I kept looking at him. I didn't ever want him to leave me. He's the only one I'll ever love. I'm not losing him to an asshole of a father. I took his other hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"Be with me Stan" I said. Stan shook his head.

"Cartman didn't you hear me? I have to live with family" he said. I smiled at him. He doesn't catch what I'm saying.

"Stan what I'm saying is we can leave and live together somewhere else. We'll go to different schools and you and I can start our own lives together. We can even get married." I said, noticing the look that Stan gave me. He was speechless.

"Cartman…marry? I'm not sure. But aren't you rushing a little?" he asked. I hugged him and held him tight.

"Well they said you had to get married so why not? I just don't want you living with someone who doesn't care about you. We can leave tomorrow!" I said getting excited. Stan looked up at me and put his hand on my cheek gently.

"What about your mom, Eric? You're willing to leave her in order to keep me safe?" I stared at him and kissed his hand.

"Bitch doesn't even notice me anymore. She only cares about herself." I said to him, holding him and kissing him sweetly. Stan smiled.

"Well, we are old enough." He said. I felt happiness crash into my heart. But I needed to propose to him the right way.

Slowly, I got down to the floor on one knee in front of Stan, taking both of his hands. I kissed his hands and asked him the five best words I have ever asked him.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. Stan fell to the floor with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Eric, yes!" He cried. We have never felt so happy.

_**Moving Forward…**_

Stan and I got the authorities to agree to let us marry and be on our own. Since we are both 16 we were finally able to start our brand new lives together.

We live just outside of South Park but we still go to the same school we did before. Paul woke from his concussion and wound up in prison getting _his _ass raped in the shower room. Even though me and Stan are against rape in prisons, the bastard got what he deserved.

Stan rarely sees his mom anymore and frankly, wants nothing to do with her. She went to prison for child neglect and for hiding a crime from the police. The last time Stan saw her was after our honeymoon. Yes we had a honeymoon. It wasn't great but I can definitely count the time we spent in Vegas as a honeymoon.

We found small apartments outside South Park that we rented and after that, we've never been happier. I'm truly in love with him and can never ask for such a better husband. We wear our rings everywhere we go.

Even though we've been through tough times, we made it through.

I'll always be in love with Stan, my significant other.

_Every story has an end, but in life, every ending is a new beginning._

**Whew! That was hell and back just to type the rest of this! My computer is seriously shit! But thanks to all of those who have read my story AND REVIEWED! I like reviews x3 The more I get, the faster I submit. Well anyways please review! I'll submit more stories!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
